Amor a lo duro
by Nathalie Shiffer
Summary: Sesshoumaru siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere y todas las chicas mueren por acostarse con él ¿Qué pasara cuando la única persona a la que realmente desea, no le hace caso y peor aun, es la mejor amiga de Inuyasha?


_Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, así que ténganme paciencia por favor y espero muchos reviews!_

_Sumario: Sesshoumaru siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere y todas las chicas mueren por acostarse con él ¿Qué pasar__a cuando la única persona a la que realmente desea, no le hace caso y peor aun, es la mejor amiga de Inuyasha?_

**Amor**** a lo duro**

**1.-El inicio… de la pesadilla**

"Hey, bro"

"¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha?"

"Hola a ti también. Créeme que no te hablaría si no fuera porque pops quiere hablar contigo, eso es todo"

Sesshoumaru salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde supuso que estaría su padre… la sala de juegos. Y tenía razón, Inutaisho estaba de lo más entretenido enfrente del televisor de plasma jugando uno de los tantos videojuegos de Inuyasha.

"Padre"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, hijo, siéntate, ¿no quieres jugar?"

"Padre, Inuyasha dijo que querías hablar conmigo, espero sea rápido, tengo una cita en un rato"

"Sesshoumaru, esa 'cita' es con una chica o con una…" Inutaisho intentaba buscar una manera sutil de llamar a la clase de mujeres con las que salía su hijo, es decir, las que sólo buscaban su dinero entre otras cosas "Bueno, tú sabes"

"Espero que no me hayas llamado para eso"

"No, como sabes, Inuyasha va a entrar a la universidad la próxima semana"

"Sí, padre, estoy al corriente de eso" Dijo Sesshoumaru con la urgente necesidad de golpear a su padre.

"Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, tal parece que Inuyasha va a estar en tu misma facultad, así que como el 'buen' hermano que eres-"

"Quieres que cuide del hanyou" Terminó Sesshoumaru por su padre "eso es todo?"

"Básicamente. Intenta no matarlo cuando lo veas por los pasillos y no te burles de él; sabes lo difícil que es para Inuyasha hacer amigos"

"Sí, padre" Ahora sí, Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que quería golpear a su padre hasta dejarlo inconsciente… eso sería un buen inicio.

"Una cosa más antes de que te vayas" Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su hijo mayor, continuó "¿Por qué no puedes salir con Nathalie-chan en vez de con 'ellas'?"

"Sencillo, Nathalie es mi amiga, además, dice que tiene estándares y el suficiente dinero como para salir conmigo de esa forma… por si se te había olvidado, siempre está aquí unas horas antes de ir a cumplir sus obligaciones como heredera de su familia" Dijo para después salir por la puerta.

"Sigo sin entender como la dulce de Nathalie puede ser tu amiga" Susurró Inutaisho al ver salir a su primogénito.

"¡Escuche eso!" oh, sí, su hijo era único, gracias a dios, pero un cambio no le haría mal, por lo menos evitaría toda la cantidad de renovaciones a la mansión por culpa de la dichosa rivalidad entre los hermanos… Lo que no sabía Inutaisho era que la cosa estaba por empeorar…

_Tendré que hablar con Nathalie-chan para que lo vigile__ y evite que se maten durante las horas de escuela… ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo?_

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la mansión de la familia Shiffer para ser más exactos, Nathalie se estaba enfrentando a una difícil situación…

"Entonces, ¿quieren quedarse aquí por un tiempo en lo que encuentran un departamento cerca de la facultad?" Preguntó Nathalie con bastante incredulidad al grupo de adolescentes que estaban enfrente de ella. Cada uno con una expresión diferente que podían resumirse en: pena, sorpresa e ilusión _¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? ¡Oh, sí, Inutaisho y sus grandes ideas!_

**Flash ba****ck (en la mansión Taisho, cinco horas antes)**

"¡Oh Nathalie-chaaaan~!" Se escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Inutaisho por toda la mansión mientras que una aterrada Nathalie utilizaba a un desconcertado Inuyasha como escudo mientras se hacía ovillo en uno de los sillones.

"Nasha, ¿qué haces?" Preguntó Inuyasha de lo más divertido mientras enarcaba una ceja y hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no carcajearse.

"Shh, Inuyasha, cuando tu padre me llama en ese tono significa que quiere un favor" Susurró Nathalie mientras levantaba la cabeza para verificar la ubicación de Inutaisho.

En ese momento el patriarca de la casa, como todo gran ejemplo para sus hijos, pasó por la sala de puntillas con una red para mariposas…

"Pops, no es que juzgue tus habilidades mentales, pero… ¿qué haces con una red en medio de la sala?" Preguntó Inuyasha mientras intentaba no reírse, Nathalie estaba temblando y le hacía cosquillas "Deja de hacer eso o te va a descubrir" Susurró para que su padre no lo escuchara.

"Cállate, si me descubre me llevo tu wii conmigo y no lo vuelves a ver" Esas palabras bastaron para que Inuyasha se comportara como es debido por primera vez en su vida… lo cual ya es decir mucho.

"Hijo, ¿con quién hablas?"

"Con la almohada, no cambies el tema, ¿qué onda con la red?"

"Es para Nathalie-chan, ¿no la has visto de pura casualidad?"

"Noooo, y eso no responde mi pregunta. Ha de andar con el desquiciado de Sesshoumaru, seguramente el idiota le está contando otra de sus revolcadas con una-"

"¡Inuyasha!, no hables así de tu hermano… aunque es verdad. Bueno, iré a ver si esta con Sesshoumaru" Al decir esto salió de la sala y se encaminó a las escaleras.

"Fui, gracias, pequeño Yasha, te debo una" Dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza y acariciaba sus orejas.

"Key, pero no cantes victoria, si pops quiere algo contigo no te va a dejar de fastidiar" Y oh sorpresa, en ese momento Nathalie fue presa de una red para mariposas.

"Ja, sabía que estabas aquí, nadie puede engañarme"

"Lo que significa que nos estuviste escuchando atrás de la pared, ¿no es verdad?" Atajo Nathalie mientras pensaba en maneras de torturar a Inutaisho sin ser arrestada.

"Detalles, vamos Nathalie, tengo que hablar contigo antes de que te vayas" Y así Inutaisho se fue cargando una red con Nathalie adentro.

**En el estudio de Inutaisho**

"Muy bien, hora de hablar de negocios" Dijo Inutaisho mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y veía como Nathalie se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa.

"¿La red era realmente necesaria?"

"Mmm, no, pero fue divertido, coff coff, bueno, pero no te traje para eso" Prefirió cambiar de tema al ver la mirada de amor que le dirigía Nathalie "Hoy recibí una llamada de uno de mis colegas, Haru Higurashi, tal parece que su hija va a venir a estudiar a Tokio y necesita un lugar donde quedarse, y estaba pensando, ya que estas sola en esa mansión tan grande…" Insinuó Inutaisho con ojos de cordero a medio morir.

"Ya entendí, quieres que se quede conmigo porque su vida puede correr riesgos en tu casa, ¿cierto?"

"Con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru peleándose a cada rato ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la casa sea segura para mi"

"En eso tienes razón, ¿y sólo es ella?"

"Mmm, creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro, ¿por qué, tienes invitados?"

"Podría decirse, la familia Boward me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su hija, también va a asistir a la misma universidad que nosotros, Ángela, ¿no se si la recuerdes?"

"¡Ah, la pequeña rival de Sesshoumaru!" Dijo Inutaisho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _Este año va a ser bastante interesante._

"Sí, así que si eso es todo, me retiro, de seguro ya han de estar en camino. Con lo que a ti te gusta decir las cosas en el último minuto" Dijo Nathalie para después marcharse de la mansión antes de que a Inutaisho se le ocurriera arrastrarla a otra de sus locuras a.k.a referí en una de las pláticas con Sesshoumaru.

**Fin de Flash back**

Nathalie volvió a mirar a todos los presentes y tomó una decisión muy a su pesar _Ahí van mis días de tranquilidad _"Pueden quedarse, pero sería de mucha ayuda que se presentaran primero. Vamos a la sala, ahí podremos estar más tranquilos y comer algo. Por sus caras supongo que no han comida nada, ¿cierto?" La respuesta llegó en la forma de rugidos de estómago acompañado de un silencio incómodo y la risa angelical de Nathalie "Vamos"

**En la sala de estar**

"Entonces, sus nombres son Sango, Ayame y Kagome, ¿cierto?" Dijo Nathalie mientras veía a cada una de ellas, para luego darse cuenta de que las tres la estaban viendo de una manera intensa "¿Qué sucede?"

"Este…"

"Ángela ya nos había hablado de usted y de su belleza, pero…"

"Sus ojos, nunca había visto ningunos así. Ángela-chan tenía razón, no se puede saber de que color son" Termino por decir Kagome de una manera tímida pero sincera.

"Ya veo, no son las primeras personas que dicen eso, es normal, todos los seres divinos tenemos una marca que nos identifica. En mi caso son mis ojos entre azul rey y morado, también cambian de color dependiendo de que tan despiertos estén mis poderes. Pero otro día hablaremos de eso, ¿Ángela, ellas son todas tus amigas?" Preguntó Nathalie ahora dirigiéndose a una chica rubia con ojos verde azulados que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

"Sip, nos conocimos todas en el colegio y decidimos venir a estudiar a la misma universidad en Tokio… la misma que tú" lo último lo dijo en un susurro y con un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Nathalie y Kagome.

"Ya veo, si entendí bien, Sango, tu eres una exterminadora; Ayame, un youkai tipo lobo y por último, Kagome es una miko, de extraordinario poder he de agregar, una digna heredera de la familia Higurashi" Mientras decía esto, cada una de ellas fue confirmando la información "Bien, entonces les enseñaré sus cuartos, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, la casa es grande y está cerca de la facultad, así que no veo necesidad en que se apresuren buscando un departamento para ustedes"

"¡Gracias Nathalie-sama!"

"Kagome-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Dijo Nathalie para después guiar a Kagome dentro de la cocina y servirle un poco de té.

"No tenía por qué molestarse, Nathalie-sama, ¿no tiene ayudantes? Me sorprende, ya que su familia es la más poderosa en el mundo"

"No me hables tan formal y tengo servicio, pero ya es muy tarde como para despertarlos y me gusta saber que se cuidarme sola sin la necesidad de otros, ¿no te parece que el sentimiento de libertad e independencia valen la pena ciertos sacrificios?"

"Tienes razón" Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa que se reflejaba hasta en su mirada.

"Se lo que se siente" Dijo Nathalie al entender el brillo de la joven miko "el hecho de que todos quieran sobreprotegerte, elegir por ti…, pero ese es el camino de la mayoría de los herederos de la clase de familias a las que pertenecemos"

"Pero, por lo que me ha contado Ángela-chan, tu posees bastante libertad"

"Así es, pero porque llegamos a un acuerdo, yo me encargaría de todo, siempre y cuando respetaran mi libertad y, por otro lado, mis padres no querían negarme mi único placer. Supongo que lo mismo sucede contigo o algo parecido, o me equivoco?"

"Mi abuelo quiere que disfrute mi vida y tome posesión del poder cuando llegue la hora. Nathalie-sama, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Adelante"

"Escuché que esta universidad es especial en cierto sentido, ¿es verdad que en ella asisten todas las razas, seres divinos, youkais, hanyous y humanos?"

"Yep, ¿ese es algún problema para ti?"

"Para nada, en realidad odio a la gente que discrimina a los demás por creencias de pureza o superioridad" Sentenció Kagome de una manera firme y resuelta.

"Ya veo" _Por lo que puedo ver, estás chicas tienen un gran espíritu, sobre todo Kagome, me pregunto cómo lo tomará Sesshoumaru. Sin duda, este semestre será bastante interesante _"una cosa más antes de que te vayas, ¿conoces a un chico llamado Bankotsu?"


End file.
